A Soul That Sings Like a Blade
by Kage Reject
Summary: Kagome was kicked out and reuturns home she finds out that she's a royal demon and goes on a new adventure. Devil May CryXInuyashaOn HOLD


"Kagome go home we don't know need you anymore, Kikyo will halp us more than you" Inuysha said while staring at certain raven black haired girl with his golden amber eyes. Kagome looked at him with a blank expression she didn't know what to think or feel at the moment, sure, she was hurt by his words and confession but something inside of her just didn't fee like putting up with anything anymore.

Everyone didn't looked at Kagome, ashamed at their decision, Kagome looked at them looking at their expressions carefully she slowly closed her eyes and sighed she picked up her yellow backpack and walked out of the hut without another word. The cold winds blew against her bare legs but it didn't bother her she just kept walking looking straight ahead and nothing else images of wars, demons, and blood flashed in her head it seemed a bit like deja vu.

After about a while Kagome finally reached the bone eaters well she jumped in not wasting any time looking back on what she sacraficed half of her life to (she's sixteen just to let you know) she was engulfed in a sea of blue light with speaks of white here and there.

The blue light slowly started to disappear and Kagome rose from the blue glowing ground when the light disappeared completely she started to climb up the ladder that Grandpa put there for she could get up the well more easily.

(Okay I'm going to skip the jibber jabber)

Kagome walked inside the house to the kitchen where she found a pink note clipped onto the refridgerator she graved the not scanning it:

"_Dear Kagome_

_if you come home early me, Souta, and Grandpa went to America for a couple months, oh and we also took Buyo just to let you okay good-bye sweetie take care_

_-Love Mom"_

Kagome crumbled the note in her hand and threw it in the garbage she walked out of the kitchen up the stairs to her room when she was in the middle of her room a sudden pain shot through her whole being making her fall to her knees. The pain came again but more painful Kagome let out an ear splitting scream that you could have heard it half way to China.

'What's going on?' thought Kagome she panted then clenshed her teeth tightly when another wave of pain came when she couldn't stand the pain any longer she blacked out on the floor, motionless.

Singing, someone was singing, everything looked so.. alive. Kagome was standing in the middle of a huge field filled with different flowers that she recognized and some she didn't she looked around trying to find anything that might be alive. The sound of a quitar, a flute, and harp caught her attention Kagome turned around to see two women sitting under a huge old ancient tree she slowly walked up to them entranced by their beautiful but sad music.

The two women kept playing/singing seeming not to notice Kagome at all they both were wearing warrior kimonos and armor but one was wearing hot pink with black armor as the other one was a navy blue with darkish green armor. Kagome stopped about five feet away from them she stared at them watching in awe after what seemed like an eternity the song ended they looked up at her and gave her a warm smile "it's good to see you again Princess Kagome" the women wearing the navy blue said.

Kagome binked in confusement "Princess Kagome? I'm sorry, but I'm no princess" she said softly the one wearing hot pink giggled "I guess you don't remeber us do you?" she asked Kagome frowned and stared at the girl more closely then it hit her "Midoriko and Kanade" she said in a whispery voice that anyone would have had a time hearing her. Kanade and Midoriko smiled brightly then nodded "yes child we are she" they said in unsion while giggling a little at the shocked Kagome. Kagome blinked a couple times then rubbed her eyes hard "I must be dreaming" she mumbled then sat down staring at the two legendary priestesses.

"You are not dreaming Princess Kagome" "well techincally you are" "well anyways do you know that song that you just heard?" asked Midoriko, Kagome nodded "yes, it's the Song of Parting, it is usually sang a funerals. I heard a little half demon girl named Asagi sing it once at Horai Island" she said thougtfully. Midoriko nodded "do you know who made up that song?" she asked Kagome thought for a secong then shook her head no Kanade and Midoriko looked at each other and smiled they turned back to Kagome. "You" they said this shocked Kagome out of her mind "m-me? But how, I never even heard that song since" "you are not what you truly believe to be you are more than a thousand centures old, we are you're past lives and when you were about six years old in demon terms you made up that song while playing near a waterfall" Kanade said.

Nothing, Kagome was speechless she felt like she couldn't even breathe 'I'm more than a thousand years old?' she asked herself then she remembered the images she saw befor she jumped in the well "a war" "ah so I see you seen parts of your memories" she said "that war was the first one you ever seen and fought in and you came out victorious but you're parents did not survive" Midoriko said sadly. Kagome looked at her then up at the clear blue sky then she thought of a sentence she saw in her history book "all things must die sooner or later, it's a part of destiny and that's how life shall work" she whispered.

Kanade looked at Kagome in shock 'even though she has no memory of her past she still speaks with wisdom' she thought with a smile. "So why am I here?" Kagome asked not looking down from the sky the two powerful and legendary priesstesses coughed a little "um, we need to train you before you go into deep numbness and your dmon side takes over" Midoriko said.

"Is that why I felt tremendous pain five minutes ago?" she asked Midoriko and Kanade looked the other way "maybe" Kanade said trying to sound innocent. The two priestesses felt the geating glare that Kagome was giving them making them gulp "I told you we should have contacted her in her dream, but noo, you wanted to see her sooner" Midoriko whispered.

Kanade looked at her "I never knew my spell would cause her that much pain" "hello! the only way to knock someone out is causeing them tremendous pain or make them pass out by something they fear much" Midoriko whispered loudly. Kanade's mouth formed an 'O' she laughed nervously "whoops" she scratched the back of neck Midoriko rolled her eyes then looked at Kagome who was still glaring at them.

She gave her a nervous smile "sorry,heh-heh" Kagome gave her a low grunt as a response she sighed with relief "I'll accept your offer on one condition" she said "sure what is it?" Kanade asked excitedly. Kagome closed her eyes then opened them a crack "you must teach me every martial arts known to man even chinese martial arts that has been forgotten for many centuries and every spells, curses, rituals, and other stuff that you know."

The two priestesses looked at each other and smiled they looked back at Kagome "yes we'll teach you everything we know but we can't garentee that we'll get through everything in time" she said. Kagome grinned "don't worry I'm a fast learner after all I am a princess that has been forgetten more than one thousand centuries" she said they nodded "okay lets get to work shall we."

Feudal Era

"Kirara we have to find some way to get Kagome back, I don't like Kikyo" Shippo whispered to the two tail feline "mew" "I say we force Inuyasha to get her" he said with determination Kirara tilted her head to the side "mew?" Shippo sighed "yeah you're right, it's impossible" he sighed.

Shippo and Kirara were sitting near the well talking about Kagome for about gods knows how long they looked up at the starry sky "I hope Kagome could forgive me for not being there" he said sadly a lone tear made it's way down his cheek he didn't even bother to wipe it away. Inuyasha and Kikyo tied him to a tree putting a sutra on it for his fox fire won't burn it up and when he did escape Kagome was gone leaaving only and smiling Miroku and Sango and kissing Inuyasha and Kikyo.

This time Shippo's shoulders started to shake with held back sobs _why do you cry Shippo?_ a familiar feminine voice said in his head Shippo gasped and stood frozen on the spot "who-who're you?' he asked aloud Kirara looked at him like he was crazy. A light soft chuckle echoed in his head then he remembered that laugh it was _it's me Shippo, Kagome_ "Kagome!" he shouted _shh, quiet Shippo, hha-ha, I don't blame you for not being there to help me out but I think it was my destiny to leave and restart another one_ Kagome said.

"But I want you to be here Kikyo's mean to me and Sesshomaru's here and he scares me the only thing that's keeping me from hiding in terror is his ward Rin plus Jaken's keep hitting me with that weird staff of his" he said rubbing his head where a small bump was.

_Hm, Shippo do you accept me as your second mother?_ Kagome asked thoughtfully Shippo perked up at this guessing what she's about to say "yes, yes I do" he said while nodding his head vigorously _okay, okay stop nodding your head before it falls off_ laughed Kagome Shippo stopped nodding his head but he didn't stop bouncing. _Okay I'm going to mark you as my offical son and give you my abillaties_ Shippo was now confuse "but you're a miko and I'm a youkai won't our powers cancel out each other?" _no, I just found out that I'm a royal demon that's been missing more than a thousand centuries no don't move this is a one dealer_ Shippo nodded and stood still.

In about five minutes the wind started to pick up rapidly blowing trees back and branshed flying everywhere Shippo suddenly started to levitate twenty feet in the air Kirara growled and hissed abiut to transform to save him _no Kirara don;t he's not in any danger I'm just going to mark him as my offical son from where I am right now_ Kagome said. Kirara stopped growling and calmed down she sat down and watched as Shippo slowly spun around with interest.

Everyone was sleeping in Kaede's hut when suddenly they felt the most powerful demonic power in history of all man and youkai kind they shot up and looked around frantically 'where's that strong demonic power coming from?" Sango asked. Sesshomaru looked out the door to see a faint light up the hill "it's coming from near the well" he said at this Inuyasha stood up quickly and ran out the hut "hey wait up Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted everyone got up and ran towards the well.

Slowly Shippo's appearance started to change, his hair grew more long his bangs turned platinum silver the ends of his hair turn the same color, he got more taller (the same size as Sesshomaru but I think a foot taller). His fangs grew more longer reaching half way yo his chin, his claws were longer, and his eyes was the same but it had an icy blue tint to it making it almost look like platinum silver if far away.

The kimono he was wearing changed to a black chinese robe with a red kitsune on the back, three more tails sprouted out from his tail bone (they were the same color as his hair) a huge sword more long and bigger than the banryuu appeared on his back.

Kirara eyes went wide as she saw how handsome he was starting to look her ears twitched when she heard footsteps she looked to the side to see Inuyasha and the others running up the hill "Shippo!" Sango shouted she graved her hiraikots Kirara eyes widened even more and she quickly transformed and flew over in front of her blocking everyone from their path. Sango stopped and stared at her "Kirara move! we need to save Shippo!" she shouted Kirara glared at her and roared making her back away "Kirara what wrong with you?" she asked Miroku frowned "it seems she won't allow us to get near him for a good reason" he said logically.

"A good reason! He's floating about twently feet in the air Miroku does that look like a good reason to you!" Inuyasha yelled Miroku looked at him "he's not screaming in pain he looks like he changing" Inuyasha blinked in confusion "huh?' he turned back around to see Shippo slowly gliding down back to earth looking more diiferent then ever.

Shippo's eyes were closed 'Kagome am I your offical son now?' he asked _not yet honey but wait I'llbe there in second to finish the ritual ceremony and while I do that how 'bout you show off your new appearance to everyone_ Kagome said while giggling mischieviously. Shippo smirked and slowly opened his eyes everyone gasped Inuyasha's jaw dropped to the ground and his eyes went wide making it look like his eyes were about to pop out of his sockets Shippo chuckled it sounded deep and more musculine.

Quickly everyone regain their composure "what the hell happened!" Inuyasha shouted not believing what he was seeing the little runt that he used to pick on and hit was a grown handsome and full fledge demon. "I marked Shippo as my offical son Inuyasha" everyone looked to the left to see Kagome leaning against the well with her eyes closed and her arms folded over her chest.

Kikyo glared at her "what are you doing here my dear incarnation?" she sneered slowly Kagome opened her eyes "why I'm doing here is none of you're business my dear pain in the ass" she said cooly Shippo burst out laughing. Kikyo burned with embarrassment and anger but mostly embarrassment "Lady Kagome what do you mean you marked him as your offical son, only youkais could do that and plus you're a miko" Miroku said taking a step forward.

Kagome did not answer him all she did was push herself off the rim of the well and waltz over to Shippo with incrediable grace (she's gliding!) slowly her appearance started to change her once raven black hair turned to a moonlight silver color and it started to itself into a high pony tail with a light blue ribbon that kept it tied. Her eyes changed to a icy blue color with slit pupils like a cats, her once peachy omplextion turn to a pale cream color, the school uniform she was wearing changed to something that looked like Shippos but it had a silver symbol that meant darkness on the back.

Her human teeth grew to long sharp fang that did reach her chin and her human nails changed to long sharp claws, ten flaming tails that were the same color as her hair sprouted out from her tail bone reaching her ankles. On her face four silver streaks appeared on both her cheeks and on her head the magical symbol for magical star appeared on the middle of her forehead and the symbols of all the planets in the solar system (Earth, Mars, Jupitar, Uranus, Nepturne, Mercury, Pluto, Saturn, Venus, the sun and moon is going to be her hair color Platinum Silver and Gold).

To whoever that saw her they would have thought that she was a drop down gorgeous goddess (hey that rhymed) Kagome stopped in front of Shippo who was staring at her with disbelief. Her lips suddenly had a silver lip gloss on it that smell like midsummer's night (those candles smell mad good) she smiled up at him "you ready?" she asked Shippo closed his mouth and nodded.

Kagome nicked her finger causing blood to spill out of her wound the smell of cherry blossoms and other flowery scents was smelled all over the area making everyone almost faint from bliss Shippo closed his eyes and breathed in the wonderful garden bliss scent. Kagome lifted her arms and put her wounded finger on his forhead she traced the marking on his head while chanting something in an ancient language. When she was done with his head marking she did his cheek marking, filling in the middle, then his wrists and then his eye lids she slowly pulled back her hand but kept chanting.

The now bloody marking started to glow bright red then it glowed bright white and then it stopped and it was back to just plain sparkly silver. Shippo slowly opened his eyes and looked at Kagome who was smiling at him "am I now" "you are now my offical son" she interrupted Shippo smiled brightly and started to cheer while jumping up and down then he graved Kagome by the waist and spun her around they both laughed.

Nobody couldn't believe what they were seeing Kagome the girl who used to be a weak human who couldn't get her aim straight turn into a royal unknown demon right in front of them and made Shippo her offical son! Inuyasha shook his head "what the hell is going on?" he shouted on top of his lungs.

This made Shippo stop spinning around and look at him with a grin on his face "man you're more denser than a one year old" he said in a cocky tone Kagome giggled which sounded flute playing softly and bells "now, now Shippo, just because you're more stronger than any deom on this planet doesn't mean you have to be cocky about it" she scolded. Shippo pouted then gently put her down Sesshomaru took a step forward "what lands do you rule?" he asked he really wanted to know what lands she ruled since he never seen such marking before in his life Kagome looked at him "I rule no lands just the space" she said with an innocent smile.

Sesshomaru raised a delicate eyebrow 'wah?' his conscious said Sesshomaru mentally nodded in agreement "Lady Kagome do you mean you rule the planets and stars?" Kagome nodded "yup, I'm a demon miko goddess sage, the most powerful creature that ever walked on this earth" she said with bow. Then she back jumped high in the air falling toward the well she did a back flip facing them "bye Shippo hope to see you soon in another time" that was the last thing before she enetered the well and engulfed in a blue light.

The lgight didn't go away like it was suppose to but it started to swirl around then it shot up in the sky everyone gasped loudly and back away "what's going on?" Sango asked Kikyo grounded her teeth together "she's sealing the well for Inuyasha or anyone else can't go through it ever again" she growled.

After awhile the light disappeared everything was quiet Shippo slowly walked over to the well he until he was a millimeter away from it he put his new clawed hands on the rim of the well and looked down the dark empty. Kirara walked up beside "mew" Shippo looked at her then sighed he stroked her head "see you soon mother" he whispered tightening his hand on the rim under his palm were two jewel shards.

Somewhere else

Kagome gently landed on the ground she looked up then jumped out landing on the rim of the well she raised her eyebrow 'now the last time I remember the future did not look like the Meiji Era' she thought _that's because you are in the meiji era_ Midoirko said in her head. Kagome sent a mental glare to her 'what the hell did you do!" she yelled she heard both Kanade and Midoriko laughing nervously _well we thought you should have some special training so we're going to send you to different eras and places for different training_ Kanade said.

This made Kagome perk up she quickly transform into her human form 'okay who's going to train me in this era?' she asked with excitement Midokriko smiled _the batousai, Kenshin Himora_ Kagome's jaw dropped blinking a couple time she shut her mouth "this is going to be so awesome" she said slowly not knowing that she'll be fighting wars of death and wars of love.

* * *

SD: Please Review people! I have more hits than review here! don't make me get Naraku up in here in a thong!

Everyone: What's a thong?

Naraku: Hello peasants (moves side to side)

Sango: oh my god!

Miroku: (puking)

Shippo: (faints)

Sesshomaru: (burns his eyes with his poison claws)

Inuyasha: my eyes! it burns! AHHHHHHHH!

Kagome: (stares at Naraku butt) hehas nice butt

SD: OOKKAAYY well please review! Hey Naraku Kagome said you have a nice butt!


End file.
